


Hook, Line, & Starker

by ajmb1999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, First Time, Kinky sex, Love, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is 19, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Thanos, S P O I L E R S, SMFFH SPOILERS, Smut, Stark Industries, Starker, TECHNICALLY 24 CAUSE OF THE BLIP LOL, THIS BOOK HAS SPOILERS, Tony Stark is alive, mentions of previous feelings, peter is innocent, peter works at SInow, post Spider-Man: Far From Home - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, there I gave u three warnings, tom holland - Freeform, tony is ya’know 40 something, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajmb1999/pseuds/ajmb1999
Summary: “How much courage would it take for you to confess to me that you love me?”“W-well statistically speaking, since you just broke the ice on it and obviously know how I feel about you. Um, about-about fifty percent.” Peter pauses. “I’m in love with you, Mr. Stark.”ORAfter Peter Parker helps save the world - the Higher Beings offer him any thing he wants. He knew his answer three years ago, Tony Stark.Unfortunately there’s a catch - Peter has to locate where they resurrected him and bring him back home.Once all is done and well, Tony decides it’s time to confront his young mentee about...feelings.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please leave a comment and a kudo! Bookmark also to see when I update.

Peter Parker watches over Tony has he sleeps. Which, yeah, it’s a bit weird. But you would do it too if you just got back the person you loved. The person who had been _dead_ for three years. Peter owes everything to the Higher Beings (like higher-than-Thor-beings), who brought back Tony Stark. They were tricky with it though, the older man had been alive two days before Peter was able to track him. Go figure, wherever there is destruction and chaos in the world - there Tony Stark will be also. 

He has so much he wants to tell him. Staring with how he feels, but that’ll probably come last. He wants to tell him that things went to shit with a guy who went by the name Mysterio, how he handed over all of his technolo- maybe he won’t mention that. 

He’ll just say he saved the world from scary, big, hologram technology that had everyone fooled and running for their lives. Maybe that he also took a train ride all the way to the Netherlands, and that he got a wicked black suit. 

Or all of that may go to shit and he’ll probably just cry. Let’s be real. Bringing Tony back was inconceivable three years ago. The man of iron had died - well jokes on Thanos. Because he’s deader than a door nail and Peter Parker has his Tony Stark back. 

Things are okay. 

Things are better than okay. 

They’re awesome. 

It only gets better when Tony grunts, and Peter is right there when he wakes up. 

“Hey,” His voice is gentle, one hand reaching up to cup his face. “Mr. Stark, are you awake?” 

Tony sits forward quickly, but Peter forces him right back down. “Quill! Nebula!” He calls out, and they’re right there in a mater of seconds. 

“Tony,” Nebula smiles. “Welcome back.”

”Hey there, big guy. You may wanna’ take it easy. I’ll get you some water and food.” 

“Where-where am I?” He looks around, frantic. He looks terrified, and Peter takes a seat on the side of his bed. “I was- I was about to be skinned alive or eaten and I was so weak and couldn’t... I didn’t have my suit. I was-I was, Peter, I remember dying and-,”

“And I brought you back.” 

“H-how?”

”Turns out,” Peter chuckles. “If you save the world without destroying half of it - people like you more.” He grimaces at the thought, Rhino was nothing compared to Mysterio. He was able to get him to one secluded area down by the boat docks - and it was easy from there. Easyish. 

And Tony, Tony laughs. 

“So...” his voice is gravely, rough. Probably from all the screaming he went through. When Peter found him - he was in really bad shape. “How long?” Quill hands out a bottle of water, and Tony gratefully takes it. He pops the cap off quick, placing the bottle to his lips and chugging. He misses about a quarter of the bottle - it overflowing and running down the corners of his lips. The water trickles down his neck, and all peter can do is watch. “Well,” he pants out after finishing the water. Peter watches as his Adam’s apple bobs. “Are you gonna answer or just stare a little longer? You act like you’ve never seen the dead come back to life.” 

“I-um,” Peter swallow hard. “Three years.” 

“Three-three,” he furrows his eyebrows. “You’re 19 now?” Now he’s slowly leaning forward with the help of Quill, legs dangling off the side of the bed. Peter sits next to him, legs folded in on each other as he faces the older. “Your suits changed.” He observes. 

No one really knows how to handle this information, Peter supposes. I mean - Peter acted differently as soon as he saw Mr. Stark when he came back. 

“When did you add the gold?” He asks, reaching out and tapping the golden spider on his chest. 

“Three months after.” And oh, here it comes. His eyes start to sting and his nostrils flare. 

“We-uh, we’ll be back.” Nebula announces, getting a nod from Peter. She drags Quill away with her, and Peter is left to face Tony with watery eyes. 

“Three months after I _died_ , you mean?” Tony asks, motioning for the food bar that sits next to him. Peter quickly grabs it, placing it in Tony’s palm. He’s about to dig in, he’s purposefully ignoring the tears welling up in Peter’s eyes. 

They're really going to go through this _again_. The world is cruel to them, allowing them to meet, ripping them from each other’s arms, and doing it all again. Tony can’t help but wonder how it’ll happen this next time around. 

“It’s the gold from one of your suits.” And yeah, yeah that rugs at Tony’s heart a bit. The thought of the boy taking a piece of him wherever he went. “S-sorry,” He says when he notices Tony setting the food bar aside. Peter takes a sleeve of his suit up to his nose, swiping away at the snot and then - and then he just can’t anymore. 

Tears easily slip past his waterline and they cascade down his cheeks like a waterfall. It’s too much, there’s too much pain and so much relief that Peter just kind of combusts there on the spot. His heart is beating so fast and he just can’t think right now, but then - but then..

Tony pulls him in for a hug. Just as he did the day he got Peter back. 

He’s wrapped all in Tony’s embrace, and he doesn’t quite know what all to do except hug back and cry. He’s wrapped in the most comforting arms, the ones he’s longed to be in all this time. 

When finally about bout fifteen minutes pass, they part. And Peter knows what question is coming next, and his heart is already beginning to ache for the man. 

“How’s Morgan? Pepper?” 

Peter offers a small smile. “Morgan is turning nine this month, and Pepper..” he clears his throat. “Pepper is engaged.” 

It looks like relief washes over his features, and Peter - he’s happy about that. “I told her to move on if anything ever happened. Told her to never be sad for long. I’m glad, I’m _happy_.” He breathes out. 

“What about you?” His attention is turned back to Peter. “Any love going on? How’s MJ?” 

Peter grimaces. “MJ and I broke up a year ago. It’s just me and SI.” 

Tony’s eyebrows shoot up. 

“What?” 

“I’m in charge now.” Peter smiles, and Tony - now he looks like he may have a heart attack. “It’s better than it ever was, I think you’ll be rather impressed.” 

“No,” Tony frowns. “I would have been impressed if you went to MIT and graduated already. That was the plan, Peter.” 

“That was the plan before you died, Mr. Stark. I had to do my own thing.” 

And Tony - Tony’s proud. 


	2. Isn’t It Obvious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is introduced to the new Stark Industries.

It’s been nearly three days since Tony Stark reentered the world, and Peter hasn’t left his side for a second. Once the Avenger’s have reunited and word has officially spread of Tony Stark’s return (which was very complicated to explain to the public - but after living through the blip, people will believe anything), Peter decides its time to take the man himself back to SI. 

He is a bit shocked seeing the remodels. The marble floor is fresh, and all of the windows now have an in-room tint control for the windows. The space is larger than Tony remembers, and upon asking Peter about it all he says is that there aren’t as many desks on one floor- they’ve been spread out. They have a team member on every floor, and each floor is held responsible for something else. The marketing team, design team, media team - etc. All taking on a different project. 

“You wanna see the office?” Peter is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet when he asks. He’s dressed nicely today - better than Tony has ever seen him dressed. In burgundy slacks that have a matching shirt and blazer which has black around the collar. He’s got brown framed glasses on, and a silver watch. The exact silver watch Tony gifted him for his sixteenth birthday. If he remembers correctly; ‘ _important people need to be on time -TS_ ’ is engraved in pretty cursive writing on the back of the face. 

“Sure.” Tony smiles, fitting his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. He’s got on a blue collard polo tucked into his pants, a black belt and his Italian black loafers. 

Damn, it feels good to be back.

But - is he really back? 

Surely, Peter won’t just want to hand all of this back over. It’s not like he wants to steal it from the kid either. Peter’s worked hard to keep his legacy, to keep his name clean and has made his company thrive. 

“Right this way, Mr. Stark!” Peter smiles, taking him by the forearm and practically making him run to the elevator. Peter eagerly clicks the button multiple times, and Tony can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“That’s not gonna make it go any faster, kid.” 

“Well,” Peter side-eyes him just as the elevator dings. “I’ll continue to think what I want to.” 

Once they’re on the top floor (which, apparently Peter took it upon himself to make the building taller and moving the office to the top floor...which by the way; genius), Peter pushes open the large wooden doors and Tony’s jaw nearly hits the floor. 

Jarvis is ever present, giving Peter updates as soon as he walks into _his_ office. “So...does it feel good?” Tony asks when Peter takes a seat behind the desk. 

The big desk in the middle of the room is Tony’s - it’s the original. But, I’m the front middle is a golden name plate; PETER PARKER. Tony’s heart squeezes, and it doesn’t get any better when he sees his suit armor in a large glass case. 

The office isn’t really decorated, but the large glass wall that over looks New York is decoration enough.

Peter glances around, eyes falling on his mentor. His eyes soften, and he can’t help but shake his head. “Please take over. Please come back, please let me work with you again. Please-,” He starts to breathe deeply, chest heaving as his eyes start to dart all over the room. 

“Kid,” Tony furrows his eyebrows. “Pete, Peter- calm down.” 

“I just-I missed you, I missed you. I l-,” Peter freezes.

“Mr. Parker, your heart rate is elevated and your blood pressure is rising. Is everything alright? Should I-,”

”No thank you, Jarvis!” Peter cuts him off. “Mr. Stark and I will be leaving now. Will you please clear my schedule for the next two days? Transfer my in-person meetings to skype ones if needed.”

”Yes, sir.”

Tony looks at him with a raised brow. “You don’t have a personal assistant?” 

“N-no?” Peter answers, unconfident. “I, um, no one organized or kept files how I liked so I just... Jarvis.” He replies sheepishly. 

“Yes sir?” The system responds. Peter rolls his eyes. “Nothing.” He replies, grabbing a file from his desk and moving back towards Tony. 

They’re back at the Avenger’s Compound when Peter corners Tony in his room. The older had just finished his shower, and currently only has a towel wrapped around his waist.

They've been in this position before, but normally it’s Peter who is half naked and very flustered. Tony looks completely unbothered. “I want you to take back over. I’ll be your CEO or your PA or whatever you need but you’re back and it’s yours.” He places the file on Tony’s bed.

“Are you sure?” Tony asks, picking the file up. He turns so he’s directly facing Peter - eyes scanning over the pretty face he’s missed. Not necessarily missed - he was dead after all. 

Even with Pepper I’m the picture, even with Morgan - Tony always had his feelings sorted out. Sorted out and very, _very_ hidden. Peter was 16, and the thought of it bothered him more than anything - the thought of holding Peter, kissing Peter, keeping him safe in his arms and waking up next to him. No one would approve, and that bothered him too. Approval was important to Tony, at least when it came to love.

Well, sort of. 

“You gonna get outta’ here so I can change?” Stark raises a brow, but with a puff of his cheeks and a blush raising on them, all Peter does is turn around. 

With a sigh, Tony goes to his dresser and pulls out his clothing. 

“Kid, I don’t need to be babysat. I can be by myself.” Tony says. 

“Oh, right. Of course.” Peter mumbles, embarrassment washing over him. He doesn’t want to leave Tony, though. Not now, not ever. 

“What, are you scared to leave or somethin’?” 

Peter hesitates. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

And yeah, Tony’s heart sputters. 


	3. First Date Kinda Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Peter out for a nice dinner. It’s a thank you. Thank You Dinners always end up with hot cocoa and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos <3

For the record, Peter always wondered what a date with a billionaire would feel like. He always imagined a rather fancy dinner, with alcohol and New York’s finest foods. A four course meal from the best chef, and then afterwards a limousine ride that would take longer than it should. He always imagined being dropped off - how he would fiddle with his keys, how his skin would prick with nerves and then - then he imagined the dirty things. Being pressed against his door, and kissed until all the air was sucked out of his lungs (or breathless, either one works). 

But a date with Tony Stark would be different. Peter always imagined Tony waiting at the bottom of the stairs at the Avenger’s Compound for him, dressed in a nice suit. Peter would be dresses in a similar fashion, and then Tony would take his hand and walk him out to his car. They’d drive around for a bit, go through the Burger King drive thru and get four burgers and three large fries, a milkshake and a drink or two. Then, Tony would drive them somewhere nice, an area not too popular but with something to see, at least. He’d drive with one hand on the wheel, the other wrapped around Peter’s thigh. Then, they’d park the car and eat. And they’d just talk. Talk until they were tired of it and then Tony would make the first move, lean in and kiss Peter. They’d make out, get hard and then - then Tony would make him wait until he checked them into a hotel. 

Because, the last time Peter thought about a date with Tony Stark, he was sixteen. And, well, isn’t it obvious? 

But now he’s nineteen and he’s thinking about it again, and now he’s thinking of them haphazardly peeling off clothes while they stumble into the Compound and onto the elevator. Keeping at least their pants on until they get to someone’s room. Preferably Tony’s. 

Which he totally never slept in while the man was dead. 

Never. 

But yeah, so imagine Peter’s surprise when Tony Stark marches into Peter’s lab (which is in the basement) and says;

“ _I wanna take you out_.” Without any hesitation or fear or anything in his voice besides pure determination. 

What’s even better though, was Peter’s reaction. ” _W-what? Is that- is that allowed? I um-,_ ” god, he’s such a babbling idiot sometimes. 

Tony, all cool and collected, then tacked on; ” _relax. It’s just a thank you_.”

But “ _thank you_ ”s don’t normally end with hot cocoa & cuddles. He’s not even sure how they ended up on Tony Stark’s couch in his bedroom. 

In fact, last time Peter checked, he was still babbling on about how he made the web synthesizing process 5x faster at dinner. Which, was not like the Tony Stark date he imagined when he was 16. There was a white table cloth and a red rose with candles involved - which was romantic, but he knows that’s not what Tony would chose for a date he’s comfortable with. 

So, it wasn’t a date. Which maybe is why it’s okay for them to be curled up on the couch together. Peter was just cold, and Tony extended an open arm. You’d be a fool to even think Peter would possibly decline. But Thank You dinners don’t end up like this either, right? 

“I can’t believe you built yourself a lab when there was a perfectly good one just three floors above it.” Tony grumbles, putting the lip of the coffee cup up to his mouth and taking a small sip. 

Peter stiffens slightly at the comment and Tony would be dammed if he missed it. He doesn’t ask what’s wrong, not right away. He gives Peter time to process and form a reply; he’s always had to do that. Peter gets nervous about certain topics, maybe this is a new one Tony needs to store away for later. He saves it to his memory. Codes it into the long-term folder.

“I couldn’t go in yours.” Peter mumbles, staring down at the white mug which sits tightly between clasped hands. A shaky breath comes out and Tony think’s the boy may start crying - again. 

_My poor baby. He’s always been so sensitive._

Tony blinks because ... _what? Did he really just think that?_

And sure enough he did, but sure enough he just pushes the thought right away. He’s got to work with Peter now, he took over Stark Industries again and boom - the dead man is a billionaire again because of fucking Peter Parker. Tony left the boy nearly half of all his damn money and all he let it to was sit in an account that went untouched for years. 

Morgan and Pepper though are living a great life far, far away from all the hero stuff in North Dakota. Pepper has no clue how to explain to their little girl that “ _daddy’s alive_ ” and that’s - that’s something her and Tony have discussed the past few days. 

”Kid,” Tony interrupts Peter’s racing thoughts. 

“It was too hard,” he admits. “I was miserable, felt like I had no one. Going in that lab didn’t make it any better, Mr. Stark. So, Pepper told me to build a lab for myself and I listened to her. If I ever needed something from your lab I had DUM-E get it for me.” He doesn’t take his eyes off the screen. 

He’s way too scared to look at Tony right now, which he shouldn’t be. He should be able to see the soft gaze, the loving eyes and the fond smile. Even though it hurts him to know Peter was hurting, he can’t help but feel everything all at once’s for the boy next to him. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony says softly. “Death is too big of a burden to be put on anyone.” 

That, Peter looks up at. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” Because he remembers. He remembers how painful that day was. He remembers falling in Mr. Stark’s arms, being kept close, looking up into those sad, _sad_ eyes. They’ve both been around the ringer with that one. 

The mutual longing is so thick it could be cut with a knife- but Peter thinks Tony still only sees him as a boy. As a 16 year old who can’t be touched by the older man, or loved by him. Hell, he doesn’t even know if Stark feels the same way. He’s not all that eager to find out though. As badly as he doesn’t want to waist another second of time with the elder, he doesn’t want to do anything that will push him away or cause distance between the two of them. 

“You know,” Peter looks away and clears his throat. “When you marched into my lab earlier and said you wanted to take me our for a thank-you-dinner, I was totally expecting burgers.” 

“From where?” Tony raises a brow. And Peter, he turns to him with a smile. 

“Burger King,” the young scientist replies. 

“Peter Parker, you know me better than anyone.” Which is totally the only reason why he hired the younger on as his Personal Assistant at SI. 

The o n l y reason. 

Having Tony back had been so nice, and it’s barely been three weeks. Peter Parker has successfully hogged the elder all to himself, too. But, it’s not like the elder is objecting to anything. 

The movie on the big screen has long been forgotten, and the two men are simply basking in the other’s warmth. Tony has thrown a fluffy blanket over their legs, and the now empty mugs have been placed next to the door for cleaning tomorrow. Peter’s eyes are beginning to get heavy, so he’s shifting to find the most comfortable position. 

His blinking is get slower, and he’s almost asleep when he suddenly remembers something. “Steve is supposed to be coming by tomorrow.” He tries to sit up a bit, but Tony drapes an arm over his chest to keep him in place. 

Its quickly removed though, when he fees Peter’s hot breath fan against it. 

“How old is he again?” Tony furrows his eyebrows.

Peter giggles a bit. “He’s... uh... dunno. We never celebrate his birthday anymore. Just the occasional drinking contest. He may be old but-,”

”Sorry, drinking?” Tony raises an eyebrow. “You’re still not twenty-one yet.” 

And Peter loves that comment because finally, finally he has someone new to use his comeback on. “Technically, Mr. Stark, I’m 24. The Blep.” 

“Technically-,” Tony closes his mouth because that.. it puts his mind at ease a bit. Five years is important in a numerical standpoint. And he knows it’s not technically right, but technically people shouldn’t have superpowers and they shouldn’t be brought back to life either. So, technicalities don’t matter. “Whatever,” he shrugs. “You can have this win.” 

“So,” Peter smiles at him, gaze obviously holding all the love in the world. “Do you wanna get back in the suit tomorrow?”

”hell yeah.” Tony smiles. 

It’s two hours later when Tony carries Peter to his own bed and ticks him in under the red covers. It’s only five minutes later when Tony joins him. Wraps an arm around him. Pulls him in close. And gently, softly, promises to never let him go again. 


	4. Tell Me How You Really Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda comes forward with an observation, and all but interrogates Tony Stark.

Tony is tinkering in his shop when he feels a familiar presence. He slides out from underneath one of his (many) cars and sits forward with a grunt. He makes his way off the floor and places a tool down on the side table. The mechanic has always been pretty good at reading people, especially the ones he lives with. It’s important, it keeps him self-aware. 

But, Wanda also has her arms folded over her chest and a _what-the-hell-Tony_ look on her face that she always wears so well. Tony realizes he’s probably in trouble, but he can’t exactly pinpoint any mistakes he’s made the past month. Or at least any that effect Wanda. 

“Yes?” He finally asks, wiping his oily hands on his white tank top. “It’s always so lovely to have you visit but, what’s up?” He’s on the tips of his toes, rocking back and forth. 

“The kid,” is all she says. It’s very vague, and Tony could take it to mean a million different things. But, he’s not stupid. It’s swampy water they’re about to start treading in. Stark can’t help but wonder if Wanda is a poisonous snake or an alligator though. 

“What about him?” is a safe reply, that’s what Tony says. It’s the best he’s got right now with how painfully little the information he’s gathered is. “Right now he’s with May, probably explaining the whole _coming-back-to-life_ thing. He’s been dodging her calls.” 

And Tony didn’t realize it the moment he said it, but he had just thrown Wanda a bone. She leans against the door frame of the garage. 

“That’s because he’s spent every waking moment with you.” She lets out a little sigh, easily picking up on how Tony stiffens. 

An alligator, Tony decides. Wanda is an alligator.

“Yeah. I’m a little upset that you aren’t, you know? I was dead for three years. It’s kind of a big deal.” Tony hopes his sarcastic is good for something. He hopes maybe, just maybe they can leave the topic of Peter behind them. 

“Why?” Aaannnd she chooses to ignore his comment. “I know he missed you but, Tony, why do you think it is he’s spent every second of everyday with you?” 

He chooses to stay quiet. 

“The fear of losing someone always comes with loving them. I’m not a fool, no one is here except possibly Peter.”

”Hey,” Tony frowns. “Peter isn’t a-,”

“He is. Specifically for not understanding that you know how he feels about you. Which, your using to your benefit everyday.” 

She’s up to something. Tony can feel it. 

“But, you’re so good at hiding your feelings. Except for the one time you weren’t. And now-,” she pauses. “Tony, what the _fuck_ are you doing?” 

Oh, so she wants something and she’s pissed. It’s gonna be a good day for Tony Stark. 

Tony stutters, mouth opening and closing because for once in his life, he’s completely clueless. 

“You love him. He loves you. The two of you, you get a second chance.” She steps forward, red energy forming around the mechanic like a lasso and pulling him close until he’s face to face with the girl. “What are you doing waisting time by _not_ being with him? Peter found a way to bring you back, Tony. You should have seen him, every day trying to find something - anything. Then one day he almost died and the higher beings decided he finally deserved _something_. That he deserved to have _anything_ he wanted in the entire _universe_ ; and he chose _you_.” 

and damn. Damn damn damn damn damn. Peter almost died _again_? This time, specifically for Tony himself? 

Wanda has every right to be pissed. She and Vision didn’t have enough time. She’s so jealous and so angry that Tony can’t see exactly what’s right in front of him damn face and

“Mr. Stark, Peter Parker is coming up the stairs. Should he be hearing this conversation?” - and thank _god_ for Jarvis. 

“Keep him stalled for a moment. I need to go clean up. Tell him we’ll meet in the lab.” 

When Jarvis responds with a confirmation, he turns to Wanda. “Okay.” He breathes out. “Whatever happens will be mine and Peter’s decision. But please respect that, and keep your nose in your own business.” 

When Tony finally arrives at the lab (freshly showered and changed) he immediately takes his normal spot on the other side of the lab. They tend to work a good distance away from each other incase something we’re to... explode, catch on fire, misfire - stuff like that. Not because Tony wants to touch him, and coddle him, and shower him with all the compliments in the world. 

And not because he’s scared he’ll say something stupid while they’re in a close proximity. 

Definitely not. 

So, the purpose of the distance is totally useless when Peter misfires and shoots a web directly at Tony. He now has one hand webbed to the metal table in front of him. “Peter,” He says dully. “Go find the solution.” 

It’s not a big deal, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before - but this time there is someone at the door stopping Peter from going anywhere. 

“Hey guys,” Wanda smiles, lips tight as she picks up the web-shooter. “Working on more modifications?” 

“Uh, Yeah.” Peter responds. “I accidentally shot Mr. Stark, so I was actually on my way to go find the solution.” 

“How long does it last for?” 

“Like two hours.” 

“Can’t you just pick it off?” She raises an eyebrow. “I mean I get that normally one wouldn’t be able too, but normally neither hand would be available - right?” 

“Uh, I don’t think you can. Right Mr. Stark?” Peter turns to him, eyebrows raised. Tony is really the one who knows all about Peter’s webs. But, it seems totally pointless for them to be easily removed. Actually, there’s not really a point if they’re easily removable. 

But, Wanda is staring Tony down and the older man doesn’t speak a word. He just shrugs. 

“Why don’t you go try, Pete?” 

With a bit of reluctance and a trying look, Peter makes his way over to Tony. He moves both hands to tug at the white substance. There’s a little bit of resistance, but Peter actually thinks it can probably be cut. 

“Will you hand me the scissors?” He asks, eyes focused on stretching the material. 

Tony unfortunately reaches in a way that has Peter all but pinned against the table. They’re shoulder to chest and it’s a bit uncomfortable - the proximity and all. 

But just like that, Peter’s hands are webbed against Tony’s and the elder’s other hand is webbed down against the table again. 

“Wanda!” Peter exclaims. “Put that down!”

”oh, sorry!” She frowns. “Uh, where’s the solution stuff? I’ll run and grab it.” 

“There should be some in Peter’s lab.” And oh - _oh_. Tony’s breath is right up against the side of his neck. His hot breath is right against his ear, and that’s a _lot_. Peter lets out a shaky breath, he’s half tempted to turn - wants to know exactly how close Tony’s lips would be to his. 

“Yeah, in the metal case against the wall next to my iron spider suit.” 

And just like that, Wanda disappears. 

And Tony’s no fool - he knows they’ll be stuck like this for two hours. There’s no way in hell Wanda is coming back, in fact she’ll probably be watching them from the control room. 

They’ve been stuck for about fifteen minutes, and Peter is officially starting to get a bit antsy. Tony is trying his hardest to not breathe directly on his skin, and he’s also trying not to let his eyes linger too long. 

“So, been enjoying the weather lately?” Peter asks softly, eyes staring down at their hands. 

Tony chuckles, eye’s falling directly into Peter’s bashful gaze. His head is casted downwards a bit, and he’s looking up with his big, brown, puppy dog eyes; causing Tony to internally _swoon_. He can see every little freckle on Peter’s face when they’re this close - he can count every one of his long, dark eyelashes. His eyes quickly fall down to Peter’s pink, thin lips before looking back at his eyes. This boy is irresistible, and the situation they’re in is making it very difficult for Tony to be reasonable and responsible. 

God, how can someone be _that_ pretty? 

Peter is also so small, body so lithe and Tony just wants to hold him and make him smile. 

Damnit, he’s got it _so_ bad. 

“M-Mr. Stark,” Peter stutters, breaking their gaze. “You’re um.. you’re staring..” a pink blush rises onto his cheeks as he lets out a huff, shoulder’s lifting a bit so he appears a bit smaller. Tony absolutely loves it when he gets shy. 

“I’ve got this thing next week and I-,” Tony pauses. “Do you wanna be my plus one? It’s sort of like a gala, or whatever. Lots of scientists go to dinner, and you know, I’m the main topic. Over coming death, hows it possible, higher beings. All um...” he clears his throat, looking away. “If you wanna go, that’s cool. If not, I’ll probably take Banner.” 

Peter’s heart feels like absolute putty. “I’m your first choice?” And he doesn’t realize he’s said the words, not until Tony’s eyebrows shoot up. He thinks he messed up for one measly second, but then he watches how Tony’s eyes soften - how a little smile tugs at the corner of his lips. 

“Of course.” And the words are so simple, but Peter’s heart is about to beat out of his chest. He know’s it’s not a date, but he’ll get to have time alone with Tony all to himself. He’ll get to watch him interact with other people, people who are also very smart. He loves Tony’s conversation skills; the sarcasm, whit, humor, deep thought provoking questions.

god, he loves tony. 

To the fucking stars and back. 

“Yeah! Yeah, uh cool. I’ll..um... I’ll go. No biggie, I um- I need to find a suit, I guess.” He’s a stuttering _mess_. 

“ _No biggie_ ,” Tony mimics. “I can get you a suit.” 

“Mr. Stark, I couldn’t possibly-,”

”You can and you will.” He rolls his eyes. “You’ve accepted like four different suits from me. I think-,” 

“That’s different!” Peter protests. “Those are my save-the-world and keep-the-streets-safe suits! You like to wear fancy $2,000 suits!” He’s all but whining at this point, even stomping his foot against the ground. 

This boy, this boy officially has Tony Stark’s heart. 

“Too bad, you’re getting it.” 

Weather he wants it or not. 

Which he does.

He really, really wants Tony to reciprocate his feelings. 


End file.
